Area 51
by CherryXButterfly
Summary: Alfred, if England knew what you truly are, he'd kill you," Gilbert sighed. "Just as Ludwig would kill you if he knew what you were' Alfred asked dully, "I know we can never tell them Gilbert."
1. Chapter 1

**Shay: I'm back, in Area 51! This is a new story, so have fun. GilGil will be working with me on it.**

**Gilbert: …**

**Shay: Have fun!**

Page break

Egypt, in 1943. It was a normal day, when the woman took to the field. She was a commander of the Nazi army, and had come to Egypt to find some old comrades. As she walked through the sand in her high heels, she ignored the shells exploding all around her. She smiled wickedly as a shell flew at her. With a twist of her hand, she sent it into a shack that housed her comrades.

Page break

Inside the shack, a single box exploded with the force of the shell. It let loose the four dingins, that had been sealed away for eternity. The only thing that could put them back in the box was the key. And they would find and destroy the key.

Page break

Rain White Eagle froze as she felt the forces of darkness gather. She turned to her partner.

"Did you feel that?" Rain whispered.

Alfred F. Jones nodded, "Something's up."

Page break

Jacquelyn Blake hissed at the air as she felt it shift around him.

"This won't be good," Jack grumbled.

Page break

Gilbert Westichmilt frowned at the sky, "Mother, what will you have me do?"

Page break

Lea looked at the key in her hand as she hid in the camps. Why it was so important, she wouldn't know. All she cared for was escape.

In the desert, the woman in the Nazi uniform threw back her head and laughed.

"It's time," Famine hissed to the air.

Page break

**Shay: I give out free cookies to anyone who can guess what Alfred and Gilbert are as creatures!**

**Gilbert: (reading the plot)… are you serious about this?**

**Shay: Duh. Please review. They make me happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shay: Second chapter! Yay! The guessing game is still on, and if you can guess what Jack, Gilbert, Alfred and Rain are, then you're amazing!**

**Gilbert: I'm totally awesome by the way.**

**Shay: I think your is a bit obvious Gil…**

**Gilbert: You think?**

Page break

Andre Corrdia had been sent to Sicily to re-take the country. He walked through the dusty town, holding his sub-machine gun. He hated being back in Europe. He had left for America years before for a reason. He froze as a group of Italian soldiers rounded the corer.

"Oh, mis amigos," Andre smiled, "Son en una problema grande."

With that, he allowed himself to transform, with a deafening roar.

Page break

"Well, sir, it seems as if project Valkarie had failed," Maher told her boss, as she walked down the hallway in Berlin.

"Well," Gilbert smiled darkly, "Looks like I'm a wanted man again, huh Maher?"

Maher frowned, "Sir, what you planned was…" 

"My Mother's will," Gilbert snapped. He frowned, and when he spoke again, it was with hesitation, "Tell Ludwig…that I will never blame him for this war."

Maher raised a thin eyebrow, "Ludwig? Not brother?"

"You of all people should know he was never my brother," Gilbert frowned, "My family has abandoned me. When they ask, you never knew me. Understand Maher?"

"Yes sir," the vela answered. After serving Gilbert for two hundred years, their time together was ending.

Page break

Lea gasped for breath as she raced down the streets of Berlin. She had managed to escape, and had no intention of ever going back to the camp. She continued to run through the streets, before running into a hard chest.

"You know, if you're trying to hide, don't look so obvious," a voice told her.

Lea looked up into bright red eyes, and a dangerous smile.

"Why don't you come with me?" the Nazi officer hissed.

Page break

Alfred F. Jones froze when he felt something in the air, something he hadn't felt for centuries.

"Al?" Rain asked softly, "What's wrong?"

"The dinjin," Alfred whispered, standing in the middle of a jungle, the dead surrounding them, "They're free…"

"How can you tell," Rain demanded, terrified. She had heard tales of the dinjin from Alfred.

"Because…" Alfred stared straight into her black eyes, "It's in the wind."

Page break

Andre hissed in pain as a single tattoo on his shoulder erupted in flame. It was a petagram with a fifty-one in it. It was the symbol of his unit, Area 51. The area for people like him.

"The dinjins have been released," Alfred's voice whispered into his mind, through the link the tattoo gave all of the Area members had, "Find the girl with the key to heaven. Her name is Lea Bristalschmit. She was last found in Germany. Find her, and keep her safe."

Andre frowned as Alfred's voice faded away.

Page break

All around the world, twenty one different creatures stiffened as the Area Fifty One tattoo burned on their shoulders. They would find this girl, and keep her safe.

Page break

Gilbert stared down at the girl in his arms, a halo of light shining around her head.

"So kid," Gilbert smirked, "Is your name Lea Bristalschmit?"

Lea glared at him, eyes sunken into her skull, "And if it is?"

Gilbert grinned wickedly, "Then I won't have to leave you here to die. Come with me."

With that, Gilbert pulled Lea along the road, heading towards Normandy. He had to meet up with Jack.

Page break

"Alfred, Rain, Jack," Gilbert's voice whispered through the three's heads, not using the tattoo, "Meet me in Normandy. I know that's where you're going to invade Jack."

Page break

Rain turned to Alfred with a giant smile, "We're getting out of this jungle Al!"

Page break

Jack glared from where she stood on the carrier heading towards Normandy. Stupid Gilbert, knowing where she was headed. But if he knew, then so did that woman, the one who turned her into a monster. Jack smiled wickedly, finally excited to be invading France.

Page break

**Shay: I give out free cookies to anyone who can guess what Alfred and Gilbert are as creatures!**

**Gilbert: Seriously, no one will ever guess what Alfred is.**

**Shay: Shut up! Please review, it makes me type faster.**

**Gilbert: And let's me be m ore awesome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Shay: Chapter three! There are some interesting guesses, and Jack is pretty much given away in this chapter.**

**Gilbert: Why is this so important?**

**Shay: Just cause. Now for a hint, think about what country Alfred and Rain are from. That might make it easier.**

**Gilbert: And for me, think about what the nation of Prussia was before it was a nation. **

Page break

Gilbert leaned against the rubble of a building in Normandy, staring at Lea. The girl had sunken in eyes, and was obviously starving. It reminded him of when he had first met Alfred, the child so hungry for his sustenance.

"The two of you are so similar," Gilbert whispered, "Mother, please protect them from what is to come…"

Page break

Jack's eyes narrowed as she landed in Normandy. The German guns were firing, and she had to get to the top and defeat them.

"Come on men!" Jack roared, "Let's move!"

As soon as she stepped off the landing craft, she was gunned down. The man continued to fight, but without their commander, they were sitting ducks. If one of them had looked to the bluffs, they would have seen Jack stalking up to the German's posted there, eyes flashing with the sun light, before the screaming started. When the men actually reached there, she was gone. And all that remained were the dead Germans, with their throats ripped out.

Page break

Gilbert smiled as he watched Jack walk through the smoky Normandy air. The Allies were continuing their bombing raid, so the burning of buildings surrounded them.

"Jack," Gilbert nodded to her, while holding onto Lea.

Jack grinned, her face bloody, "So, this is the child that I'm supposed to protect?"

Gilbert nodded while Lea screamed as blood fell through Jack's teeth. The three turned as a group of German soldiers entered the area they were standing in.

"Jack, I take it your still hungry?" Gilbert asked, leaning against the wall.

Jack grinned wickedly, teeth still stained with blood. She opened her mouth, allowing a second row of teeth to grow in, while her eyes became more reflective. A light the Germans shinned in her eyes, reflected, much like an animal. With a feral hiss, she lunged, ripping the soldiers throats out, and drinking their blood. Lea continued to scream, while Gilbert watched impassively.

"I take it Jack was hungry," a soft voice whispered, as sweet as Rain.

Lea turned, eyes wide. Dressed in two U.S.A. marine uniforms stood two more people. One was a tall man, with dirty blond hair, and light blue eyes, that held a hint of gray. His glasses seemed to keep the gray color at bay, while he was quite tan. A woman stood next to him, very short. She had long black hair, with a blue hue in the light that came to her waist in a braid, with black eyes, and dark skin.

"She killed just about everyone in Utah Beach," the blond man smiled, "It's amazing she's still hungry to me."

"Alfred, you ate for three days after I first found you," Gilbert chuckled, "Let Jack eat."

"Of course Gilbert," Rain smiled, before turning to Lea, "So this is the girl?"

"Yes," Gilbert smirked, "She holds the key."

"You have the key, right?' Alfred smiled at her, reminding her of a summer breeze.

"Well, the Nazi's took it away from me when I was sent to the camp," Lea whimpered, seeing the three faces fall.

"Great, we have to break into a camp," Rain sighed.

"Well, let's get started," Alfred smiled darkly, as the wind picked up around them.

Page break

**Shay: I give out free cookies to anyone who can guess what Alfred and Gilbert are as creatures!**

**Gilbert: Review or she'll probably kill me.**

**Shay: I will. Guessing game will continue. If there's a monster you want, or a creature you want, and I'll work it in. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Shay: Chapter four. And not a lot of reviews. (cries in a corner)**

**Gilbert: Just suck it up.**

**Shay: On with the story!**

Page break

Jack led the group through the Normandy streets, searching for any soldiers that would recognize them. Lea was whimpering, staring fearfully at the four surrounding her.

"Relax," Alfred placed a hand on her head with a gentle smile, "We'll protect you."

Lea gasped as she felt warmth and joy seep through her, and blinked as she heard a child's mischievous laughter in her head.

"That's Alfred's power," Rain giggled.

"He makes you feel good?" Lea asked dryly.

Jack started to laugh, eyes flashing in the moonlight, "No, he gives you warmth from the west!"

"It will make sense when you know what he is," Gilbert told her, "But for now, Jack, find us a train to Germany."

"Got it boss," she hissed back. With that she ran through the streets, smirking widely as she went. There was nothing better than war for her.

"She's crazy," Gilbert muttered, glaring at the silhouette.

"She's a vampire, of course she's crazy," Alfred laughed.

"Is he serious?" Lea whispered.

"No, he can never be serious," Rain answered.

Lea blinked in confusion while Alfred laughed, while leading them through the smoky Normandy streets. Gilbert led on, leading them around clusters of soldiers.

"Its part of what he is," Gilbert called back, "If he's serious, then the United States of America will suffer."

"What?" Lea frowned.

"We'll explain in the train," Gilbert snapped, "Hurry up!"

With that the four ran towards the train station, ignoring the protests to halt from the police. They jumped, well, Jack and Rain jumped on, while Gilbert just sort of appeared on the train. Alfred wrapped an arm around Lea, and Lea felt a just of wind, before they were on the train.

"All aboard for Auschwitz," Gilbert whispered, ignoring how Lea's eyes lit up with fear.

Page break

**Shay: I give out free cookies to anyone who can guess what Alfred and Gilbert are as creatures! Please review! It makes me type faster.**

**Gilbert: Try to guess what I am, and if you do, you can get cast as a character in the story, as a creature of your choice. **

**Shay: Yeah, I need like 23 new creatures. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Shay: Chapter five. And not a lot of reviews. (cries in a corner)**

**Gilbert: Just suck it up.**

**Shay: On with the story!**

Page break

Maher groaned as she felt Gilbert's presence enter into Germany again. She opened the connection to the other Area 51 members in the area.

"In coming team four," she whispered over the conection, "Target with the team. Send help to target team as quick as possible. Maher, waiting for help."

"This is Barend, over and out."

"Aundy, on my way."

"Vanya, intercepting."

"Team recognized. Sending coordinates to meet up with team four."

"Over and out."

Page break

Alfred whimpered as they moved through the country side. He could hear the screams in the wind, and he could hear the sound of crying around him.

"How bad is it?" Gilbert asked.

"It's worse than we thought," Alfred whispered, eyes haunted, "Gilbert, I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"…The salvation of the world isn't a good idea?"

"Not here it isn't," Alfred whispered, "The ghosts are waiting there. And General Winter is close by."

"That will cause some problems," Gilbert muttered. Unlike other nations, he found Alfred's fear of ghosts plausible. After all, he had met several, and seeing how they were in Alfred's category, they were more dangerous to him than any other substance in the world.

"It's…a really bad idea," Alfred whispered, "I'm scared."

"It'll be alright," Gilbert whispered, "Mother shall watch over us. Have faith."

Page break

Famine smirked as she walked through the halls in Berlin. Another invasion was in place, this time for Russia. Humans were always so hungry for destruction, they hungered for more and more, so she kept them hungry. Turning her dark eyes to the doors, she smiled as she watched the people outside succumb to their hunger. It was such a wonderful time to be alive.

"Ma'am, there is a force on the move to find the key," a voice hissed from the shadows.

Famine turned to the voice with a cruel smirk, "Well then, kill them."

She turned back to the street, eyes flashing. It seemed everyone was starving these days.

Page break

Lea stepped off the train, eyes down.

"Keep your head up," Jack ordered, "If you act like a prisoner, they see a prisoner. If you act like a citizen, they see a citizen."

"That's why you always have to trust yourself," Rain told her, leading them through the streets, "Don't freak out if they ask you questions, just answer as truthfully as possible. If you have to lie, give a simple one, don't make them complex. Got it?"

Lea nodded.

"It's alright," Rain whispered to her, "We won't let anything happen to you."

"I've heard that one before," Lea muttered.

Gilbert turned red eyes to her in a warning look. He didn't want them to attract attention just yet, after all, if Lea died, the world would end. He didn't want that, he had grown attached to humans.

"Just keep moving," Gilbert ordered, "Maher will meet up with us soon, and when she does, well…Alfred and I will enter the camp. Lea, you'll stay with Jack, and Rain, you'll be back up."

"Everyone hates it when I tell them to be my back up," Alfred muttered, "It's just, I can't get wounded, so it will protect them, won't it?"

"Not everyone wants to be protected," Jack told him, "Looks like Maher's there."

Alfred, Jack, Rain and Lea stepped through a doorway, while Maher pointed at Gilbert and ordered the S.S. Officers to grab him. There were times when they had to do things that they hated in their immortal lives, but never did they regret anything. Especially Alfred, he never regretted walking into the camp, and meeting the ghosts.

Page break

**Shay: I give out free cookies to anyone who can guess what Alfred and Gilbert are as creatures! Please review! It makes me type faster.**

**Gilbert: Try to guess what I am, and if you do, you can get cast as a character in the story, as a creature of your choice. **

**Shay: Yeah, I need like 23 new creatures. **

**Gilbert: Rain and Alfred will be revealed in the next chapter. Jack's a vampire. **

**Shay: Next time, Gilbert and Alfred enter the camp. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Shay: Chapter six. And not a lot of reviews. (cries in a corner) You all hate me.**

**Gilbert: Get on with it!**

**Shay: Concentration camps next, and… take it Gil!**

**Gilbert: No.**

**Shay: … Well, you find out what Alfred and Rain are in this chapter.**

Page break

Alfred walked through the walls of the camp, watching as Gilbert was dragged through the camp by Maher. He had to find the key, and take it back, so Gilbert could escape. Gilbert was here, because they heard that a werewolf was found here. Gilbert would save the wolf, and Alfred would find the key. The Key to Heaven. The Key that would open the gates so that man could meet god. And if Famine got a hold of the key…then things would become terrible.

Alfred froze when he looked into a ghost. The body was burned beyond recognition, and the sunken eyes gazed hatefully back at him. Alfred readied himself for the battle that was to come. With a flicker, the ghost was gone, before reappearing in front of him with skin that was flaking off from the charred body. The ghost pressed a hand to Alfred's forehead, and he was bombarded with images.

A cattle car…machine guns…a mother torn from her child…the child placed on a truck…and then…fire. Constant fire, and the screams of the dieing. When the ghost was gone, he opened his eyes, to see another ghost. This one blasted images of chocking on gas, another of experiments, another gunned down, one hanged, one stabbed, one killed by the other prisoner, they just kept coming, as he stood there, being blasted by images again and again and again.

Ooh-suh-he-yee Ooh-no-lay, the spirit of the Western Wind, wept for the children of the world who were dieing, while America felt repulsed by these crimes. Ooh-suh-he-yee Ooh-no-lay and America were one and the same.

Page break

Gilbert walked through the camps, and placed an arm on a boys shoulder.

"Come with me," Gilbert whispered. He pulled the boy with him, until he reached the barbed wire fence.

"Jaberwalki ," Gilbert hissed, "Come out."

Rain walked up to them, and placed a hand on the fence. The boy watched in awe as it corroded, allowing them to walk through. Gilbert placed his hand back, and the fence looked good as new. Lea approached the two.

"What did you call her?" she asked Gilbert.

"Jaberwalki," Gilbert grinned, "A monster that appears in the dead of night and steals your soul. It creates destruction."

"I'm better known as Ooh-yoh-juh-he," Rain grinned wickedly, "It's known as destruction. Alfred's worst. Jack can't even say it."

"Shut up," Jack snapped, "I don't speak Navajo."

"Cherokee," Rain answered, turning to the boy, "What's your name?"

"I…can't remember," he whispered.

"Elie," Gilbert told them, "I saw it."

"Come Elie, we'll protect you," Rain smiled.

Elie walked toward them, and took Rain's hand.

"We'll protect you," Jack grumbled, "Said that to me, and now I'm a vampire. Life sucks, huh."

"Shut up Jack," Gilbert snapped.

Page break

Alfred walked through the walls of the camp blindly. As he reached the outdoors, he turned into the wind and entered the air current. He flew to the camp that the other four were resting at. He reformed next to Gilbert.

"You moved them to Finland?" Alfred whispered, voice sounding like the wind through prairie grass.

"Of course, when they wake up, they'll be in for a shock," Gilbert grinned.

"I don't get that about you guys," Jack sighed, from where she sat, sharpening her weapon, "Scare the crap out of humans, and kill each other! You're worse than the French."

"You only say that cause you were turned by a Frenchman," a new voice asked behind them.

"Barend," Rain smiled, "Nice to see you."

The ex-Viking grinned.

Page break

**Shay: I give out free cookies to anyone who can guess what Alfred and Gilbert are as creatures! Please review! It makes me type faster.**

**Gilbert: Try to guess what I am, and if you do, you can get cast as a character in the story, as a creature of your choice. **

**Shay: Barend had entered. Oh, and none of you saw Alfred as the west wind, of Rain as the Jaberwalki, huh?**

**Gilbert: You're strange.**

**Shay: I know. **


End file.
